Celui qui ne voulait pas rater sa mission
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS spécial 900 abonnés MaxiBestOf] Quand on veut préparer une petite fête secrète et qu'elle doit le rester, c'est difficile de le cacher à l'intéressé. Pas vrai Oliarius ?
_BON-SWAR ! Allez, comme Max' arrive bientôt à ses 900 abonnés et que j'ai encore de l'inspiration à revendre, voici un nouveau petit texte. J'aime beaucoup trop torturer ce pauvre lapin eheheheheheheh. Et bravo Max', maintenant faut atteindre les 1000 \o/ Et n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil à sa chaîne, MaxiBestOf, et à ses Best-Ofs en collaboration avec Fanfan d'amoûr sur la chaîne TheFantasio974 ! (et oui, je sais, ce titre est très original omg xD) Bisouilles à tous et bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer :** Tout le monde est sa propre propriété, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **CELUI QUI NE VOULAIT PAS RATER SA MISSION**

« Oliarius, tu as bien compris tout ce que tu dois faire ? »

L'adolescent cligna des yeux, tel un poisson rouge à l'âme vide de toute pensée, plus perturbé par la présence de Fanta que des instructions qui venaient de lui être transmises. Myfanwi poussa un soupir. Elle poussa le Réunionnais de quelques pas sur la droite et se replaça devant son cobaye, qui sembla revenir à lui.

« Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Le plan ? Tu l'as en tête ? »

Grand silence. La psychopathe poussa un soupir las.

« Tu te débrouilles, tu attires Max' dans le hangar abandonné à deux kilomètres au Nord. En début d'après-midi, pas avant. Drague-le si tu veux mais débrouille-toi. Allez Fanta, on a du boulot. »

Fanta prit le volant de la voiture, Myfanwi monta derrière et le véhicule disparut dans le lointain, abandonnant le pauvre Oliarius devant la maison de MaxiBestOf, alors que l'aube venait à peine de se lever. Il réfléchit quelques instants, quand une pensée traversa son cerveau.

« … Comment ça le draguer ?! C'est pas mon petit ami ! »

Seule la brise printanière soufflant sur la région depuis quelques jours maintenant lui répondit en retour. Il haussa les épaules, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il sonna timidement. Un grognement l'avertit que quelqu'un arrivait. La porte s'ouvrit sur un autre adolescent en pyjama, les cheveux en bordel, le regard fatigué. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent néanmoins de surprise en découvrant qui se trouvait devant sa porte.

« Oliarius ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? … Il est six heures du mat'. T'es venu comment ?

\- Je... Euh... A pied. »

Max' eut un mouvement de recul, visiblement choqué.

« Comment ça « à pied » ?

\- Euh... Je peux rentrer ? J'ai froid. »

Le jeune vidéaste s'écarta pour laisser passer son ami, et ils montèrent dans sa chambre, à l'étage. Oliarius rougissait de seconde en seconde, ne sachant pas trop comment il allait s'y prendre. Il était pas con, il allait cramer son plan avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de le mettre en place. Il s'installa sur son lit.

« Bon, mec, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Demanda Max en se réinstallant à son PC, où il était en train de monter le prochain Best-Of de Fanta et Bob qu'il devait rendre le lendemain.

\- Je sais pas trop. Je crois que je suis somnambule. Je dormais, et ce matin je me suis réveillé dans la rue, j'ai pas compris. »

Max lui jeta un regard inquiet. Oliarius était en train de se facepalmer mentalement. Lui-même ne croyait pas à son propre mensonge. Mais il essaya de paraître convainquant, et ça semblait fonctionner.

« T'es sûr que ça va ? Je te trouve bizarre. T'es tout rouge.

\- J'ai chaud.

\- Mais t'as dit que t'avais froid il y a cinq minutes.

\- Ouais, bah... Plus maintenant.

\- … T'as faim ? Viens, il y le petit-déjeuner en bas. »

Max' abandonna son ordinateur pour accompagner son invité en bas. Il n'avait pas l'air bien, et il ne se sentait pas de le laisser repartir seul. Il passa donc la matinée à jouer aux jeux vidéos avec -profitant au passage de sa présence pour tourner quelques vidéos, la rentabilité, tout ça- et ils passèrent plutôt une bonne journée. Vers midi, Oliarius commença cependant à vouloir sortir, ce que Max ne voulait pas vraiment, puisqu'il pleuvait à verse.

« T'es fou ? On va choper la crève si on sort.

\- Mais... J'ai vu un truc dans mon rêve cette nuit, et je veux vérifier si c'est vrai.

\- Quel truc ?

\- Tu sais bien... Un truc ! »

Oliarius prit une grande inspiration. Aux grands maux...

« Max, sache que je t'ai toujours considéré comme bien plus qu'un ami. Mais je veux pas te... Pousser. Je voulais un endroit romantique pour te l'annoncer tu vois.

\- Attends, attends, attends. QUOI ?! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?

\- Je... Je... »

Il feignit de se mettre à pleurer et s'enfuit vers la sortie, en mode drama queen, Max' aux trousses. Il courrait vite le salopiaud, Oliarius dut accélérer la cadence, sans pour autant semer son compagnon. Alors que l'effort devenait difficile, pour les deux, l'entrepôt apparut enfin en visuel. Oliarius plongea dedans, se cognant contre une échelle que tenait Fanta, qu'il lâcha en poussant un cri effrayé très viril. Un Bob Lennon tomba du ciel dans un « Boum » sur le béton.

« Il arrive, finit par lâcher Oliarius.

\- On a pas fini ! Grogna Myfanwi, à l'autre bout de la pièce, sur une pile de matelas, occupe-le ! »

Fanta tira Bob derrière une grosse caisse, et le silence se fit sur l'entrepôt. Max entra, essouflé. Oliarius l'intercepta. Il prit une voix mélodramatique, bien adaptée à la situation.

« Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?! Je... Je ne comprends pas.

\- Mais moi non plus je comprends pas ! Tu t'es barré en courant sur deux kilomètres. Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? Et on est où là ? »

Max jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours, peu rassuré. Il n'aimait pas les endroits délabrés. Paniquant à l'idée qu'il puisse voir l'un de ses complices, Oliarius posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de son ami, qui se mit soudainement à rougir, très très mal à l'aise.

« Max, je dois te dire que...

\- Que ?

\- Que... Tu es plus qu'un ami pour moi et...

\- Attends, c'est ça ton endroit romantique ?

\- Tu veux bien la fermer ? Je voulais te dire que... »

Max tenta de reculer, alors que son ami s'approcher de son oreilles et se mit à chuchoter doucement.

« Je voulais te dire que tu t'es fait avoir comme un couillon. »

Le plafond s'ouvrit, une pluie de cris, de confettis, de billes se mirent à tomber du plafond sous le regard totalement perdu de Max, la bouche grande ouverte, paralysé par la surprise. Fanta, Bob et Myfanwi vinrent l'asperger de bombes colorées. Une fois l'effet de surprise passé, Fanta vint le tapoter gentiment sur l'épaule.

« Joyeux 900 abonnés Max ! »

* * *

 _Et voilà :3 Bravo à Max pour ses 900 abonnés, on approche des 1000 :D Bonne continuation pour la suite, you can do it ! Quand à nous, petit lecteur, on se retrouve bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures :3_


End file.
